


Другой момент

by notginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: Что если бы Момент принял облик не Розы Тайлер, а кого-то другого?
Kudos: 2





	Другой момент

Безобидное. Вот какое слово лучше всего описывало его.  
Момент, Пожиратель Галактик, Око Раздора, самое могущественное и опасное оружие во вселенной, созданное древними учёными Галлифрея, выглядело как обычный деревянный ящик. Украшенный замысловатой резьбой и надписями, но всё же просто ящик.

По всей галактике сейчас гибли тысячи живых существ, их крики не смолкали ни на секунду. В зале заседаний Высшего Совета Галлифрея, в покоях лорда-президента, в главном военном штабе наверняка царили хаос и паника. Еще бы — ограблено Временное Хранилище! Исчез артефакт из Арсенала Омеги. Они уже узнали или совсем скоро узнают, что именно пропало, и будут метаться по всей Цитадели, отдавая бессмысленные приказы, выкрикивая проклятья, не зная, что делать, пытаясь найти пропажу или просто готовясь к неминуемой смерти. Смерти, которую принесёт им он.  
Но здесь, в старом заброшенном амбаре, было тихо и спокойно – совсем как в детстве.

Повелитель времени, ныне известный многим как Воин, потерявший право на своё старое имя, тяжело вздохнул. У него не было выбора, он должен был положить конец этой ужасной войне. Больше никогда. Хватит. Довольно.   
— Как же ты работаешь, а? — спросил он у ящика. — Нужно что-то произнести? Что-то нажать? Почему же никто не догадался сделать тебе большую красную кнопку?  
Скрипнула дверь, и Воин резко обернулся.  
— Кто здесь?  
— Не волнуйся ты так, — миролюбиво ответил ему незнакомый мужской голос. — Это всего лишь я.   
На безобидно выглядящем и абсолютно смертоносном ящике сидел смуглый темноволосый мужчина с обаятельной улыбкой и немного грустными глазами.  
— На этом нельзя сидеть, — сказал Воин, так и не поняв, как он умудрился попасть в амбар.   
— Это ещё почему? — мужчина озадаченно осмотрелся по сторонам. — Ну не на солому же ты предлагаешь мне садиться?  
— Потому что это не стул, а самое опасное оружие во вселенной. Пожалуйста, немедленно уйдите! — Воин схватил за руку и вытолкал несопротивляющегося незнакомца на улицу, плотно прикрыв за ним дверь.  
— А во что это такое я одет? — донёсся до него удивлённый голос. Мужчина снова сидел на ящике и, хмурясь, придирчиво разглядывал свой рукав. — Какие-то грязные белые лохмотья, совсем не мой стиль. А что же мой стиль? Зонтики? Шляпки? Юбки? Нет, не то, не то, это в другой период… Чёрный бархат? Толстовки?  
Лицо его прояснилось и приобрело мечтательное выражение.  
— Клетчатые брюки, — удовлетворённо объявил он. — Укороченные клетчатые брюки и бордовый пиджак. Цилиндр? Возможно. Экстравагантно и непривычно. Надо будет попробовать.  
Воин начал думать, что от пережитых им ужасов войны и от стоящего перед ним немыслимого выбора он начал медленно сходить с ума.

Ящик внезапно заскрежетал.  
— Он активируется, уходите отсюда, — Воин попытался схватить ящик, но тут же отдёрнул руку.  
— Надо же, интерфейс горячий, — пробормотал он, удивлённо глядя на покрасневшие пальцы.   
— Я стараюсь, да, — со странной гордостью сказал мужчина, тщательно приглаживая свою буйную, лезущую в глаза чёлку. — Можно даже сказать, я очень горяч! Взрывной характер, всё такое – думаю, ты понимаешь. Или не понимаешь. Но однажды поймёшь.   
— Там внутри – мощный источник энергии… — Воин хлопнул себя по лбу. Как же он сразу не догадался. — Постой, ты и есть интерфейс!  
— Привет! – незнакомец широко улыбнулся и жизнерадостно помахал рукой. — Ну наконец-то ты начал соображать, Доктор! Я уж думал, мы проторчим тут несколько сотен лет, пока до тебя дойдёт.   
— Ты знаешь меня? Но тогда… Значит, легенды не врали, — прошептал Воин. — У самого мощного и страшного в мире оружия действительно возникло и развилось собственное сознание! Появилась совесть… Почему ты выглядишь так?  
— Я просканировал твоё сознание и взял этот облик специально для тебя – значимый образ из твоего прошлого, — важно заявил Момент, но, увидев на лице Воина непонимание, обеспокоенно встрепенулся. — Ты что, не узнаёшь меня? Совсем-совсем?  
— Я впервые тебя вижу, извини.  
— Ты меня никогда не узнаёшь, это уже становится просто нелепым, — непонятно пожаловался Момент. — Впрочем, возможно, я из твоего будущего, я вечно путаю эти вещи. Меня зовут…  
— У меня нет будущего, — сумрачно перебил его Воин. Я не надеюсь выжить после того, что мне придётся сегодня сделать.   
— Меня зовут… — Момент отмахнулся от его слов и словно прислушался к чему-то невидимому. — М? Хотя нет, это из Бонда. И слишком очевидно. Пусть будет просто Я. Или это имя уже занято? Э? Звучит, как будто я не знаю, что сказать. Ээээ… О! О!   
— Что «о»? – спросил Воин, чувствуя, что у него уже начинает раскалываться голова от суетливой энергии этого странного интерфейса.  
— О – я придумал себе имя, меня зовут О, — Момент неожиданно расхохотался, и Воину показалось, что в глазах его мелькнули безумные огоньки. — Ты потом поймёшь, это очень забавная шутка, на самом деле. 

— И что теперь? — Воин устало потёр лоб. Он совершенно не разделял весёлого настроения того, кто назвал себя О. Ему было больно, так невыносимо больно – как будто бы он тоже горел вместе с каждой частицей объятой войной вселенной. — Ты будешь пытаться отговорить меня от использования этого оружия? Разубеждать уничтожить Галлифрей? Если ты был у меня в голове, то ты знаешь, что я видел. Столько страданий. Каждое мгновение пространства и времени в огне… Это необходимо прекратить, и я должен…  
— Не-а, — покачал головой О-Момент. — Даже и не собираюсь.  
— ...сделать это единственным... Погоди, что ты сказал?  
О-Момент подошёл к ящику и широким театральным жестом помахал над ним рукой.  
— Я сказал: нет, я не буду тебя отговаривать, Доктор. Давай поскорее взорвём эту отвратительную планетку!  
Воин оторопело уставился на него. Ящик тем временем раскрылся, и из него словно ужасный смертоносный цветок выросла панель с кнопкой.   
— Что? Что ты говоришь?   
— Смотри, я даже сделал большую и красивую красную кнопку специально по твоему заказу. Жми! Давай, Доктор! Не сомневайся!  
— Не называй меня Доктором! Я больше не Доктор. Я утратил право на это имя, — сердито выкрикнул Воин. — Почему?  
— Почему что? — О-Момент нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по панели с кнопкой. — Почему красную? Ты же сам просил. Тебя не поймёшь, Доктор – то хочешь кнопку, то не хочешь кно…  
— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я использовал тебя... использовал Момент? Почему ты не отговариваешь меня от уничтожения Галлифрея? Разве не этим ты должен заниматься?

О-Момент надолго замолчал. Его лихорадочная жизнерадостность вдруг куда-то улетучилась, сменившись мрачной задумчивостью. Он казался потерянным – несколько раз начинал открывать рот, но так ничего и не произносил, кусал губы и вновь плотно сжимал их.   
— Знаешь, как я тебе завидую? — тихо произнёс он наконец.  
— Мне? Посмотри на меня. Чему тут завидовать? — с горечью сказал Воин.   
— У тебя есть идеальное оружие, способное буквально за один миг избавиться от всего этого насквозь прогнившего, лицемерного, лживого мира. Никаких усилий – лишь одно нажатие на кнопку и готово! Чисто и безболезненно. Представь себе кого-то, кому пришлось бы делать это практически голыми руками – колоть, резать, рубить, резать, рубить, колоть, протыкать, рвать на куски, взрывать, снова, и снова, и снова, и снова!  
Он говорил всё быстрее и всё громче, к концу фразы почти сорвавшись на крик.   
— Ты безумен, — прошептал Воин. — Полностью безумен!  
— Возможно, — Момент поморщился, словно слова Воина причинили ему боль. — Но поставь себя на моё место! Меня создали наши драгоценные отцы-основатели, создали с единственной целью – уничтожать, а затем забросили в пыльный чулан и оставили там на много сотен тысяч лет. И за все эти годы никому не было никакого дела до того, что у меня есть сознание, всем было просто наплевать на меня. Я ведь просто какое-то оружие, инструмент, а не живое мыслящее существо! Знаешь все эти сказки про джиннов в бутылках? Что происходит, когда они ждут слишком долго?

Он порывисто накрыл ладонь Воина своей ладонью. Его рука была тёплой, она казалась абсолютно живой и слегка дрожала.   
— Давай сделаем это вместе, Доктор. Как собирались когда-то делать вместе всё. Как обещали друг другу – ты ведь помнишь, правда?   
Воин высвободил свою руку, в ужасе уставившись на Момент, принявший облик его… нет, это было совершенно невозможно!   
— Упс, неужели я так глупо прокололся? — безо всякого сожаления всплеснул тот руками. — Да. Так и есть. Ты меня подловил! Оооо, как я люблю такие моменты! Моменты, улавливаешь? Отличная шутка!   
Мастер-Момент радостно захлопал в ладоши и закружился вокруг ящика с кнопкой в каком-то диком подобии танца.  
— Ты… Но ты... — Воин потрясённо смотрел на это новое, незнакомое лицо, узнавая в нём того, кого знал с самого детства. — Я видел, как ты умер, упав в Око Гармонии. Как ты можешь быть в моём будущем?  
— Ну, знаешь, как это бывает, — резко остановившись, небрежно отмахнулся Мастер-Момент, — сегодня умер, завтра не умер... не отвлекайся от главного. Давай поскорее нажмем на кнопку и покончим с этим, Доктор. Галлифрей должен быть уничтожен, ты же сам знаешь. Сделай это!  
— Если ты зачем-то принял именно эту форму, — задумчиво сказал Воин, — если ты уговариваешь меня уничтожить Галлифрей в этом облике, не значит ли это... что на самом деле ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал наоборот?  
— Вот это сейчас было обидно, знаешь ли, — возмутился Мастер-Момент. — Неужели так сложно поверить в то, что я искренне хочу помочь?  
— Невозможно, — отрезал Воин. — Ты – и вдруг помочь? С чего бы тебе делать это? И всё же, разве у меня есть какой-то другой вариант? Разве я могу спасти мир, не уничтожив Галлифрей вместе с далеками?  
— Ты, между прочим, постоянно так делаешь, Доктор, — продолжал жаловаться Мастер, игнорируя его вопросы. — Помнишь ту историю с Гробницей Рассилона? Я ведь действительно помогал тебе тогда, но ни одна из твоих пяти версий мне не поверила. И ни одна из твоих пяти версий даже и не подумала потом передо мной извиниться! Вас было целых пять штук, и все вы…  
Воин замер, поражённый внезапной мыслью.  
— О! Ооо! Нас было пятеро, ты говоришь? А сейчас нас ещё больше, и это значит… — впервые за многие годы на лице Воина появилась настоящая улыбка. Он облегчённо рассмеялся. — Ты и вправду мне помог, О! Теперь я знаю, что мне делать! Спасибо, спасибо тебе!  
— Если хочешь поцеловать меня в порыве благодарности, — любезным тоном сказал Мастер, — то потерпи немного, пожалуйста – это случится всего через несколько регенераций.

Доктор – теперь уже снова Доктор, а не Воин – ошарашено посмотрел на него и почти вприпрыжку выбежал на улицу, забыв забрать с собой уже больше не нужный ему Момент.  
— Главное ведь результат, да? — спросил у пустого амбара Мастер. — И вправду немного обидно, конечно. Но нужного результата я в итоге всё же добился. Доктор посовещается со своими другими регенерациями, вместе они найдут решение, Галлифрей останется цел и невредим, а значит, теперь я смогу уничтожить его сам.   
— Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого? — на покрытом узорами ящике возник одетый в рваные светлые лохмотья Доктор – ещё совсем молодой, такой, каким он был в Академии. — Знаешь ли ты, Кощей, сколько сейчас на Галлифрее де…  
— Не смей! Даже произносить! Это чёртово слово! — яростно закричал Мастер, хватая Доктора-Момент за грудки и отшвыривая в сторону.  
Отдышавшись, он щёлкнул пальцами, и стены старого амбара расплавились и растеклись, превращаясь в привычную консольную комнату его ТАРДИС.   
— Ты мне не нужен, зануда, так что даже и не думай — в отличие от так боящегося испачкать руки Доктора, я прекрасно могу уничтожить всё, что угодно, без помощи супероружия. И знаешь, я соврал – мне вовсе не хочется делать это быстро и безболезненно. Мне хочется, чтобы они успели прочувствовать всё, чтобы им было так же больно, как было мне, когда я узнал… А для этого, пока напыщенные тупицы в ужасе бегали по Цитадели кругами, я прихватил из Арсенала Омеги много всяких интересных вещиц, не успевших отрастить себе совесть.  
Набросив на ящик с Моментом мешок и пинком отправив его в угол, он начал вводить новые временные координаты.


End file.
